The Uchiha Brothers and The cherry blossom
by Mrs.Unknown99
Summary: This story will be discontinued until my laptop gets fixed. As soon as i get my laptop back i promise the chapters from now on will be longer!


It was a Dark day at Sound like always.

Sakura yawned as she stretched.

She walked to her bathroom and undressed herself.

She took a warm bath and then wrapped a towel around herself.

She went to her walk in closet and took out some clothes.

She wore: a white shirt (you know like sasukes when he is in shipuuden) that hugged her curves, some metal armings, a red skirt that went to her mid thigh, some black legings and red ninja shoes, her katana was straped on her back like sasuke.

She puted her waist long crimson hair into a messy bun leaving some strands to frame her heart shaped face.

She walked out of her strange room and into the room where orochimaru was.

"Good-morning sakura" Orochimaru greeted his EX-Aprentice.

"morning oro" she said as she sat on one of the chairs across from orochimaru.

Sasuke soon walked in and gave a nodd of acknowledge.(sasuke is 15 while sakura is 20)

"sakura you have a mission" orochimaru said as sakura looked at him.

"you have to go to Konoha to retrieve Tayuya who has been captured by konoha anbu" orochimaru said as sakura standed up.

"watch out for akatsuki members, i heard they are after kyuubi boy" orochimaru said as sakura nodded.

She took out her hiate-ate and puted it around her neck.

She runned at an amazing speed that could rival itachi's.

She soon reached konoha and without second thought entered the village

She was in front of the prison and made some seals.

3

2

1

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There was a huge explosion.

"hey sak" tayuya greeted.

"hello tay" sakura smiled.

Itachi and Kisame were running to the outsides of konoha, naruto on kisame shoulders, his legs had been cutted off because he had annoyed kisame.

They stoped when they heard an explosion and two blurs came pass them.

Sakura and tayuya ran past the akatsuki and stoped 13 feets away.

They rested for a while.

Secretly itachi and kisame had followed them.

" You can come out now, Uchiha, Hoshigaki" Tayuya said as sakura leaned against a tree and crossed her arms.

They came out wiht naruto.

"seems that you have captured the Uzumaki kid" Sakura said as she looked at naruto's pale face.

Itachi looked at the woman who spoke, ' sound kunoichi's?' he thought.

"now what are you two doing here" kisame said .

"that is none of your business" tayuya said.

"let's just go tay" sakura said as she walked but stoped when a kunai was throwed at her head.

"that was so patethic uchiha-san, i expected better from you" sakura said as she catched the kunai without even looking at it.

Sakura throwed the kunai back , itachi dodge it and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sakura and itachi were staring at each other.

The red moon shining over them.

She din't seem to cower in fear.

Then her eyes became white with gray slits.

Fangs could be seen.

She appeared in front of itachi and wrapped her arms around his neck and smelled his scent, he smelled like rain.

She licked his neck, itachi surpresed a moan from excaping his mouth.

She bited his neck and sucked on his blood.

She stoped and whispered " your blood is so delicious"

She said as she brushed her lips against his.

Then the mangekyou world was gona as sakura smirked.

"see ya some other time weasel" sakura said as she pecked his lips.

Then she disappeared with the wind, tayuya had already reached sand.

Sakura yawned as she lay on her bed.

"had some fun sak?" tayuya asked.

"yeah and blood to, uchiha's blood taste so good" sakura said as she thougth about drinking sasukes blood.

She smirked.

" Be right back" she said as she walked to sasuke's room wich was 6 rooms away.

She knocked on his door.

Sasuke opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"hello sakura-chan" he said as she smiled.

He let her in and she sat on his black bed.

Sasuke took some clothes and went to put them on in the bathroom.

he came out in black pants and a white shirt.

" soo why are you here sakura-chan?" sasuke said as he lay down on his bed.

"well i wanted to know how your blood taste" sakura said as she climbed on top of sasuke.

"hehe ok go ahead and bite me but in return you gotta let me kiss you" sasuke said as sakura nodded.

She leaned down and for a moment sasuke had a nice view of her breast.

She bited on his pale neck and sucked on the blood.

Yup all uchiha's blood tasted good but itachi's was different from sasukes, she din't knew why but she liked it.

Sasuke rolled over and kissed her gently.

He licked her lower lip begging for entrance.

She opened her mouth and sasuke's tounge played with hers.

His hands went lower groping her butt.

" you are such a bad boy" sakura said as sasuke smirked.

"well i guess you have your kiss and besides if i stay here any longer someone may come in and think im raping such a cute 15 year old boy like you" sakura said and sasule laughed.

She standed up but sasuke grabbed her by the waist and pushed her on the bed.

"let's take the risk" sasuke whispered huskily on her ear.

Sakura said nothing as sasuke started kissing her neck and undressed her, she had undressed him too.

Sakura had lost her virginity to a man who had raped her when she was only 9 years old.

That night you could say that sasuke was'nt a virgin anymore.

The next day

Sakura woke up at 5 am and looked for he clothes wich were all on the floor.

Sasuke was still sleeping.

The bed sheet covered his waist and lower parts.

She walked out of his room and into hers.

She took a nice bath and dressed in some shorts, a v neck shirt, some black net fish leggins and gloves.

"yawn" sakura yawned.

She decided to go out for a walk.

Itachi was thinking about that woman who left a bruise on his neck, he never got her name.

He wanted her so badly.

He was out to catch her and bring her to leader.

"soon very soon i will make you mine" itachi said as he smirked.

**I'm sorry for any grammatic errors.**

**Please Review.**

**Ohh and with who should sakura stay.**

**Sasuke or itachi? or any other akatsuki member**


End file.
